Secret fetish
by demonlovechild
Summary: Prowl has an unusual obsession with a particular Earth treat. Total crack fic ahead hope you all enjoy it ; Plz r


**I've been seeing alot of Prowl doughnut pics on DA so I just had to do this. First of all I had too much fun writing this and I love Prowl dearly so I just had to make fun of him and besides, every one knows cops love doughnuts (even if they're from a different planet ;) lol! Any who, plz r&r much luv all that good shit :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related all belongs to Hasbro.**

-

Prowl propped his chin in his hand, uncharacteristically drumming his fingers atop the steel table. He'd sent Spike out on an "investigatory" run over an hour ago. (According to the human, there were plenty of twenty-four hour shops within the city) He hadn't hailed or contacted Prowl since he'd left and the tactician was starting to wonder if he had got distracted at the arcade again.

He tried to clear his processor and wait patiently, but even his legendary patients began to wane as his appetite was starting to grow insatiable, as evidence his fuel tank began rumbling .

The tactician looked forward to restitution in the form of those sweet…things he often passed while on name of it never stuck in his processor as it sounded completely ridiculous. Numerous times, he wished he could just walk in the establishment himself and ask for an entire box full of those little mouth watering delicacies. But he'd always have to send the dimwitted Spike in to get them, and of course he'd always have to exchange flirtatious banter with the blond haired cashier, who went by the name of Carly or something, before finally leaving with the treasured snacks.

"Hey Prowl, do you smell that?" Jazz asked looking around the room. Prowl groaned, doorwings taut with agitation. He hadn't counted on Jazz being in the rec-room as it was his designated meeting place with Spike after every supposed "mission".

"Jazz, I swear to Primus, if you've let out another exhaust fume—"

"Naw man, not that! _That_." Prowl turned away and sniffed the air cautiously. Just in case Jazz did pull another "silent but deadly" his intakes wouldn't have to suffer as much. Then his sensors were set a flare as his spark leapt in its casing.

The familiar heavenly aroma invaded his intakes like blessed salvation on a desolate plain. Each whiff coming sweeter then the last, drawing him from his seat like the lovely bane it was. He moved slowly towards the exit, but kept poise as his mouth steadily salivated in anticipation of the decadent prize undoubtedly on the other side.

Assuming Prowl was merely investigating the mysterious smell, since he was moving towards the door, Jazz got up and moved behind the black and white mech.

"Where's it coming from?" He asked aloud. Standing beside the tactician, Jazz swore he heard a rumble come from the black and white mech's tank. Just then Spike walked through the door and Prowls optics swelled with coveted lust, instantly falling on the box the young man was carrying and he slightly licked his lips .

"What's in the box Spike? Smells good." Jazz asked looking at the rather large steaming, white box the human was carrying.

"Oh, well these are—" Spike stopped as Prowl looked down at him pleadingly shaking his head. He couldn't let the other Autobot's find out about his secret fetish for these human things, especially not Jazz. Primus knew how fast that mech could spread gossip on the base faster then Ratchet could throw a pipe wrench. Less his reputation be ruined, Prowl simply kept these little liaisons between Spike, and himself.

Silently, the boy handed the box over to the tactician snickering slightly as he watched Prow cradle it in his arms like new sparkling. Jazz looked curiously at his black and white friend and raised an optic ridge.

"You okay there Prowler?" The tactician straightened himself nervously clearing his vocalizer.

"I'm fine. But I um, need to take this box into investigation, excuse me." He said before quickly exiting leaving one very confused Jazz and one hysterically laughing Spike.

Walking down the hallway, Prowl could barely contain himself as he gazed upon the box of his long awaited endeavor. He stopped, his tank rumbled at the mere thought of what he was about to partake in. Inhaling widely, he shuddered with a content sigh at the immaculate scent of the sweet little morsels that lay just beneath the cardboard lid.

His hand found the small flap on the lid and he shook with anticipation.

"No, not yet." He said to himself removing his hand from the lid. How could he consider it? Unwrapping his treasure in the hallway and tainting it with the open air? Yet looking down, it seemed to be calling his name just begging to dance around the insides of his mouth. And his mouth wanted it badly to say the least. He licked his quivering lips and replaced his hand to the lid.

"Do I dare?" He asked the box. It was screaming to be lifted but it was too risky. Someone was bound to come traipsing down the hallway just because he wanted a peek. Yet he had to, the buffet was so intoxicating, he'd go crazy if he didn't. He closed his optics.

"Just a peek." He told himself. His hand carefully lifted the lid and…

"Oh, sweet Primus have mercy." He breathed shakily as he ogled the lavish warm morsels that lined the box end to end. Unconsciously he reached his hand in but froze instantly upon hearing the voices of Optimus Prime and Ratchet coming towards him.

"Prowl?" He slammed the lid shut, tucking it behind his back as he looked up at his leader and CMO praying they hadn't seen it.

"Is something wrong? You've been standing there for about 10 minutes."

"N-no not at all sir."

"What's in the box?" Ratchet asked.

"What box?" Prowl asked quickly.

"Um, the one behind your back." Slag. He pulled it out holding it in front of his chest plate almost protectively.

"This? It's just um...one of Wheeljack's inventions. I asked to barrow it, and I was just returning it."

"We were just on our way to his lab, apparently he has another invention that we 'simply have to see' to believe." Ratchet said with a sigh. Primes optics brightened as he suddenly got a whiff of something very delicious, and he looked at the box.

"I could drop it off if you'd like." Prime inquired with a sly twinge in his voice as he reached for it but Prowl recognized that slag eating grin on his leaders faceplate and backed up.

"It's alright, I'll just give it to him in the morning." He said quickly walking past them down the hall. The CMO looked at the saboteur puzzled; that box smelled pretty good, definitely not anything Wheeljack created and a devilish smirk curved Optimus' lips.

"_Wheeljack?" _Prime said opening his com link_._

"_Yes sir?" _

"_I'm sorry, but I'll have to get back to you on that invention."_

"_It's okay Prime. I still gotta few bugs to work out any way." _

"_I'll see you first thing in the morning Wheeljack."_

"_Sure thing Prime." _And with a beep, the link went off.

"Ratchet, you go ahead. I Have something I need to discuss with Prowl." And he took off after the tactician.

Nearly running the entire way, Prowl finally made it to his chamber, with deft accuracy he punched in the code and let himself in. The door had barely shut before he plopped on the floor, spark racing as he set the box in front of him. What seemed like an eternity was now only seconds away, hands trembled as he slowly lifted the lid once more. The heaven sent treats lay only inches away as he picked one up; a soft, warm sumptuous buffet worthy of Primus himself.

He smiled, optics taking in the beautiful decadent prize. Inhaling once more, and took a bite of the chocolate frosted doughnut and sighed with a shudder as saccharine satisfaction danced on his glossa.

"Mmmm...yummy." He purred taking another bite of the doughnut. Primus, these things were delicious.

Just as he was bout to go to town on a second doughnut, a knock came to the door. His doorwings twitched with agitation; he knew exactly who is was, as a matter of fact he should've seen it coming. With a grunt he got off the floor, box of doughnuts in tow as he released the lock on the door. It slid open and his head dropped holding the box out in front of him.

"Would you like one sir?" Prowl asked in a low tone. Prime chuckled before taking his selections of nearly the entire box.

"Why thank you Prowl, you're so generous." He said taking a bite of one with multicolored sprinkles.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"This stays between us right?"

"As long as you keep supplying me with these little babies," He took another bite. "Your fetish is safe with me Prowl." He grinned widely before walking back down the hall clearly happy with the handful of treats he'd swindled. Prowl looked back at the box, one lone doughnut lay on the bottom and he sighed closing the door.

-

-

-

-

**lol Don't worry Prowl, I'll buy you some more doughnuts :P**


End file.
